Forsaken
by cenarkogal02
Summary: A case hits close to home for the brothers as Bobby calls them desperate for answers. A posessed child, a grieving mother... Have the boys gone over their heads?


**Hey guys! I got the idea for this story out of the blue hope you like it! Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"I want a divorce!"

"You what?" Peyton asked her husband of four years.

"You heard me. I can't deal with it anymore Peyton. Your sister's problems have run our lives for the past two years. You need to realize she's a grown woman and doesn't need you to fight all her battles for her." Justin said as tears started pouring down his wife's cheeks.

"Justin her child has evil in her we all know that…" Peyton started to say but stopped when her husband rolled his eyes.

"There you go with that bullshit. Hunter is a perfectly normal three year old. Cheyenne hasn't been the same since Danny's accident you know that. Whatever delusions she's been having you now have them too. I don't want you to go crazy too Peyton." Justin said as he touched Peyton's shoulders.

"If you care so much why do you want to divorce me?"

"I think it would be best for all of us. We got married when we were nineteen we never had a chance to have fun and let loose. Use this time to find you and I will do the same." Justin said as Peyton glared at him.

"Never got to let loose? Find ourselves? That is guy code for I found someone else I want to fuck but I'm letting you down easy. Justin you knew when you stood in front of that preacher what you were getting yourself into. If you wanted to let loose you shouldn't have went through with the wedding I would've respected that." Peyton said as Justin just looked at her.

"You know that's not true. I love you."

"Bullshit. Just get out Justin…."

**~One year later~**

"Another." Peyton said with a grimace as she downed another shot.

"Ma'am don't you think you've had enough?" The bartender asked.

Peyton glared as the bartender shook his head and poured her another drink.

"Rough night huh?" a man asked as he sat down next to Peyton. "I know how you feel." He added as the bartender handed him a beer.

"No offence mister but I really don't want to talk right now okay?" Peyton said as she looked up to see the man was in his early thirties and had striking green eyes.

"Talking is better than drowning your sorrows with Jack Daniels. I'm Dean by the way." He said as he pulled his worn leather jacket off.

"So?" She asked sarcastically as Dean laughed a little.

"I guess I deserved that. I'll leave you alone." Dean said as Peyton grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm Peyton and I hate men at the moment so don't take my bitchiness personally." She said as Dean sat back down and smiled.

"Do I need to beat someone up?"

Peyton laughed and shook her head. "I wish but that won't solve anything. My divorce was finalized today and I just found out my ex husband of four years left me so he could go fuck one of my old classmates. We were married too young and we both needed to let loose my ass." Peyton said as she took another sip of her drink.

"So what are you doing here?" Dean asked as Peyton closed her eyes.

"Letting loose. Fuck him."

"I know exactly how you feel. I was with my girl for a year but she couldn't deal with my job and told me to leave." Dean said looking down at the bar.

"She couldn't deal with your job? What the hell?"

"Yeah I know according to her son she's dating a doctor now. So we're in the same boat." Dean said as Peyton sighed.

"I give up honestly. Screw it. From now on no more relationships I'm just going to be a slut." Peyton said as Dean laughed a little bit.

"Want to get out of here?" Dean asked as Peyton looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dude you can't be serious right now…"

"Why wouldn't I be? You said you wanted to be a slut." Dean asked with a smirk. "Besides you were tied down for four years he said he wanted you to let loose so let loose." He added as Peyton shook her head with a smile.

"Fuck it. Let's go." Peyton said grabbing Dean's hand.

Dean paid for their drinks and quickly followed her out of the bar.

**~3 am~**

"Hiya Sammy." Dean said with a smirk as he walked into the hotel room to find his little brother researching another case.

"Why are you so happy?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wait don't tell me you picked up some random bar chick? Do I want to sit in the back of the Impala without disinfecting it first?" He added as he ducked Dean's hand.

"She wasn't some random bar chick Sammy. Well maybe she was but we are going through the same things." Dean said as Sam smiled and shook his head.

"What? Not being able to decide on Metallica or Zeppelin?" Sam asked as Dean glared at him.

"No smartass. What happened between Lisa and me. We talked for a while and yeah you might need to disinfect the seats." Dean said with a laugh as Sam shook his head and continued typing on his laptop.

"So you have anything for us?" Dean asked as he sat down on the end of one of the beds.

"Yeah, Bobby called me earlier. One of his buddies called him and asked if we could help on a case." Sam explained.

"Okay what's the story?"

"Apparently this four year old named Hunter has a demon in him or so Bobby says." Sam said as Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A kid? That's dangerous stuff Sammy."

"I know. Apparently everything started when his father was killed in a car accident. People who were close to the kid started having bad luck and people were being killed. According to Bobby the mother is just lethargic. She refuses to have anything to do with the boy and is especially jumpy around men." Sam explained as Dean shook his head.

"Who's taking care of the kid?"

"The kid's aunt. She also takes care of the kid. She was the one that called she wants this thing out of her nephew."

"We'll leave bright and early in the morning then. We need to stop this thing before it causes anymore damage." Dean said as he pulled the covers back on the bed and Sam continued researching.

**~Next Day~**

"Hi Agents Morgan and Winkler." Dean said as him and Sam pulled out fake FBI badges. "We're looking into the death of Daniel Singer." He added as the cop nodded.

"Hi I'm Officer Riley all you need to know is in this file." The older police officer said as Dean gave him a smile.

"Thank you sir." Sam said as they walked out of the station.

"What's it say?" Dean asked a short time later.

"No foul play was suspected. It says here Daniel fell asleep at the wheel and hit a tree."

"But Bobby and the kid's aunt think otherwise?" Dean asked.

"I'm assuming so. I guess we need to meet the kid before we do anything rash." Sam said closing the file. "The house is about a mile after the next light." He added as Dean drove for a little more then turned off on a small dead end road.

"Last house on the left." Sam said as Dean pulled into the driveway of an old farmhouse.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said as he straightened his suit and slammed the door to the Impala.

The brothers walked up the worn path to the front door and knocked. A short time later a thin woman with strawberry blonde hair opened the door only to hide behind the door when she saw the brothers.

"What… What do you want?" She asked as Dean and Sam looked at each other with confused faces.

"Ma'am we were called my name is Agent Winkler this here is Agent Morgan…" Sam said as the woman continued to stare at them with frightened eyes.

"Cheyenne what did I tell you about answering the door? I told you I'd do it." Said a woman's voice from behind.

"That voice sounds familiar." Dean thought aloud.

"Hi you must be the people Bobby called I'm… holy shit…" The woman said as she looked at Dean who looked at her with the same expression.

"Holy shit…" Dean repeated as he stared into the eyes of the woman he met in the bar the night before.


End file.
